Passion Masquée
by Ailinn Wolfblood
Summary: Un bal masqué pour la St Valentin, une passion qui commence... Personnages : Jean-Claude/Inconnue Jean-Claude est un personnage appartenant à Laurell K Hamilton...


Voici un OS que j'ai écris pour le concours "St Valentin" de mon forum de fictions lemon.  
>J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^<p>

**Personnage **: Lady Bradford (Inventé) et le beau Jean-Claude de l'univers de la saga Anita Blake de Laurell K Hamilton.

Bonne lecture :D

_**Musique **_: _Enigma - Gravity of Love_

**Passion Masquée.**

Un bal masqué en l'honneur de la saint Valentin... Qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'organiser un tel événement?  
>Je n'avais jamais été aussi illuminé par la magie que ce soir...<p>

Debout sur la terrasse, je regardais le sublime feu d'artifice, le parc était illuminer par les boules de feu éclatant en plein ciel...  
>Des ampoules par millier donnaient une ambiance romantique partout sur la propriété... Cette soirée était vraiment superbe... Enfin, juste une chose me manquait : Un cavalier.<p>

**- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle.**  
>Je me retournai face à mon interlocuteur... J'en eu le souffle couper... Il portait une tenue des plus... intrigante, je dirais.<br>Ce tenant à quelques mètres de moi, dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
>Un masque noir cachait la moitié de son visage, laissant entrevoir des yeux bleu turquoise...<br>Une cascade de boucle noire descendant jusque dans son dos, je n'aurais pu dire où commençait le tissus de son gilet qui avait la même couleur que ses cheveux...Vêtu d'une chemise à manche bouffantes qui lui serrait au niveau des poignets, s'achevant en colonne soigneuse autour de ses mains tenant deux verres de champagnes.

**- Puis-je vous offrir un verre ?** Sa voix sonnait comme une caresse sur du satin...

J'hochais la tête en le détaillant un peu plus pendant qu'il me tendait la coupe... Le col haut de sa chemise était fermé par une lavallière de dentelle noire, une épingle à cravate en argent et en saphir. Un pantalon de cuire collant magnifiquement bien ses cuisses où des cuissardes moulaient ses jambes comme une seconde peau...

**- Je dois vous avouer que vous ai remarqué depuis votre entrée... Votre costume, si je puis dire, est exquis.** Me dit-il en me saluant de la tête. Il se tenait droit, le menton haut, ses mains derrières son dos… Une posture des plus aristocratiques.  
>Mon costume… J'en avais oublié la signification à la vue de cet apollon. Un cygne, voila en quoi j'étais habillée… Une robe corset blanche ornée de plumes de la même teinte décorait la jupe longue…<p>

**- Merci beaucoup... **Il ce tourna vers moi, me proposant sa main droite, l'autre resta là où elle était.  
><strong>- Jean-Claude, enchanté… Lady ?<br>- Bradford... Lady Bradford.** Dis-je en lui tendant ma main à mon tour  
><strong>- Dois-je en déduire que je n'aurais jamais le bonheur de pouvoir prononcé votre prénom ?<strong> Il dirigea le haut de ma main vers ses lèvres, elles la touchèrent à peine. Juste une légère caresse.  
><strong>- C'est un bal masqué très chère, ne doit on pas entretenir le mystère?<strong>

Une valse ce mit à retentir à travers les fenêtres grandes ouvertes... Strauss, la valse de l'empereur... Magnifique ! Me laissant aller à la musique, mon corps bougeant au rythme de droit à gauche...

**- Accepteriez-vous cette danse Lady Bradford ?** Me demanda Jean-Claude tel un gentleman en me tendant son bras.  
><strong>- Avec plaisir, Jean-Claude.<strong> Lui répondis-je avec un sourire

Je pris le bras qu'il me proposait et je le laissais m'emmener sur la piste de danse... L'endroit était magnifique, un rêve éveiller...  
>Nous nous plaçâmes au centre de la piste parmi les danseurs déjà présents, Jean-Claude, m'attrapa fermement par la taille, me prenant la main de sa main droite...<p>

Nous commençâmes à valser, me laissant entrainer par la musique, je suivais mon partenaire... Très bon danseur soit dit en passant. Il affichait un sourire éblouissant pendant qu'il me faisait tournoyer, la tête me tournait, mais l'instant était si magique que je n'aurais stoppé cela pour rien au monde... Ma robe longue balayait le sol derrière moi...

**- Vous danser formidablement bien, Milord.  
>- Avec une cavalière aussi resplendissante, cela serait honteux de ma part de ne pas l'honorer.<strong>

Le rouge me montait aux joues... Ses yeux ne me quittaient plus, sa bouche appelait au baiser, de fines lèvres extrêmement bien dessinée n'attendant que l'instant où elles me procureraient une caresse des plus douces. Tout en nous donnant en spectacle sur la musique, je n'imaginais plus qu'une chose : Que cette main me tenant fermement ne me lâche plus, que ces lèvres ce posent sur les miennes, que nos deux corps valsant à l'unisson ne faces plus qu'un... Oui, Jean-Claude faisait monter en moi un désir tel que mon corps s'enflammait juste par cette main délicate et ferme posée sur ma hanche. Cette homme dégageait un charisme extravagant, mais dont on ce souvient encore longtemps après l'avoir aperçu.

Nous dansâmes ainsi durant de longues minutes, nos regards fixer l'un dans l'autre… La chaleur de l'ambiance me fis perdre pied, je failli tomber, mais mon cavalier me rattrapa à temps…

**- Venez… Allons prendre l'air.** Me dit-il dans un rire fait pour charmer  
><strong>- La chaleur est si constante que j'en perds pied, Milord… Je ne comprendrais jamais l'engouement des dames pour de tel accoutrement ! Un corset, c'est de la torture pur et simple ! <strong>Dis-je en me tapotant le haut du buste, juste au dessus de ma poitrine toute serrée dans cette affreuseté. Il rit en m'emmenant sur la terrasse, me tenant le bras de manière à ce que je ne trébuche pas.

Une fois à l'extérieure la musique ce fit plus sourde, nous n'avions plus besoin de hausser le ton afin de parler…  
>En réalité la chaleur qui me donnait tant le tournis ne venait pas de l'ambiance, mais surtout de mon cavalier… cet homme avait quelque chose d'inexplicable. Et les images qui défilaient dans ma tête alors que je le regardais me firent monter le rouge aux joues.<p>

**- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait vous empourprer ainsi, Milady ?**

Ce déplaçant derrière moi, il laissa glisser ses mains chaudes sur les courbes de mes épaules, ce toucher me fit gémir.  
>Je sentis son souffle chaud sur ma nuque nue… Un soupire m'échappa.<p>

**- Penseriez-vous à la même chose que moi, Milady ?  
>- Liriez-vous dans les pensées, Milord ?<strong> Arrivais-je à prononcer entre deux respirations saccadées.  
><strong>- Peu être sommes nous tout simplement sur la même longueur d'onde ma chère !<strong> Me susurra t il au creux de l'oreille.

Je sentais mon cœur battre plus vite qu'il ne le fallait, une chamade incontrôlable ce jouait dans ma poitrine.

Le bout de ses lèvres s'aventurèrent dans le creux de ma nuque, son souffle chaud avait l'odeur du soleil, je pouvais sentir son parfum, ses longs cheveux de jais avait l'odeur de cannelle mélanger à celle des pommes d'un verger en plein été.

_Mon dieu !_

Alors que je me laissais entièrement aspirée par la magie du moment ses mains descendirent vers ma taille, d'un coup sec il me retourna afin de lui faire face alors que ses lèvres s'emparèrent avidement des miennes…  
>J'enroulais mes mains autour de son cou sans quitter ses lèvres douces comme la soie… Entrelaçant nos langues dans un ballet des plus doux.<p>

Éloignant ses lèvres des miennes, nos regards ce fixaient l'un à l'autre, ses yeux couleur turquoise m'aspiraient tel un océan tropical, j'étais sur une autre planète, loin de ce château merveilleux, loin de cet ambiance « renaissance » Je me trouvais sur une île, entourée de palmier et de chant d'oiseau…

Sa main prit la mienne et sans me quitter du regard, ses lèvres douces ce posèrent dans un baise main des plus sensuelles.

**- Puis-je vous emmener loin de cette agitation, Milady ?** Me murmura-t-il  
>Un signe de tête suffit… Jean-Claude m'attira à lui, grisant mon bras sous le sien… Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parc qui supplantait la résidence… Nous descendîmes l'escalier de pierre, et nous aventurâmes dans un magnifique verger.<p>

**- Me faites-vous confiance ?** Me demanda t il subitement  
>Je m'écartais de lui, le fixant d'un regard inquisiteur…<br>**- Pourquoi cette question Milord ?  
>- Me faites vous confiance, oui ou non ?<strong> Répéta t il  
>Réfléchissant un instant, je me perdis à nouveau dans ses yeux, assombrit par la peine ombre d'un arbre fruitier. Oui je lui faisais confiance… Sinon, pourquoi étais-je là ?<p>

**- Milord, pensez vous sérieusement que je vous aurais suivie ici, si ça n'était pas le cas ?  
>- Bien… Dans ce cas, retournez vous et fermer les yeux<strong>, me murmurât il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Confiante, je me retournais et fermais les yeux… Doucement je sentis un tissu m'effleurer… De la soie ?

Le tissus vint ce poser délicatement sur mon masque, me privant de ma vue…  
>Privée de l'un de mes sens, je me retrouvais soudainement nerveuse… Des pas ce firent entendre, Jean-Claude me contournait, ce plaçant devant moi…<p>

Doucement je sentis une légère pression sur mon visage, une caresse qui me fit respirer plus fort.  
>L'un de ses doigts s'aventura sur mes lèvres, dessinant ses contours tel un pinceau sur une toile, son autre main m'attira à lui, alors que ses doigts retrouvaient le chemin de ma nuque, la massant doucement, continuant sa descente jusqu'au haut de mon corset…<p>

Nous ne parlions plus, nous communiquions avec le corps… J'avais une envie de le sentir me toucher comme jamais je n'avais éprouvée jusqu'à présent… Nous nous embrassâmes… Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que mes mains ce posèrent sur son torse dur comme la pierre.

Une chaleur incommensurable monta en moi alors que je sentis le premier bouton de ma robe ce défaire.  
>Effleurant sa chemise du bout des doigts, je cherchais moi aussi à défaire les derniers remparts me séparant de sa peau de marbre…<p>

J'aurais voulu le regarder, voir l'intensité du désir dans ses yeux… J'étais privée et cela me frustrais au plus haut point. Mais le deuxième bouton ce défit et là j'étais prête à rester enfermée dans le noir pour le restant de cette nuit…

Doucement, nous nous dévêtîmes, nous caressant, apprenant à connaitre chaque parcelle de son torse imberbe.

Ma robe tomba à mes pieds, alors que je fis glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules musclées.  
>Ses lèvres explorèrent ma peau nue, ses mains caressaient chaque parcelle de mon corps… Sa langue humide vint titiller les pointes de mes seins déjà bien tendue, le froid de ce début de septembre ne comptait pas, la chaleur se propageant entre nous suffit à me tenir chaud.<p>

Son membres tendu dans son pantalon de cuire semblait être fort à l'étroit sous cette deuxième peau. Je défis la fermeture éclaire alors que je me cambrais sous ses baisers, sous ses caresses…  
>Mon dieu ! Il était nu, complètement nu sous son vêtement…<br>Un sourire ce dessina sur mes lèvres alors que j'empoignais l'objet de tout mes désires, commençant à lui faire subir la plus douce des tortures…

Je hoquetai de plaisir alors qu'il me mordit l'épaule, enfonçant doucement en moi un doigt, j'aimais sa douce vengeance…

En un instant je lâchais prise, Jean-Claude nous fit basculer tout deux sur le sol, dans l'herbe fraiche, humide par cette nuit d'hivers…

Jean-Claude ce positionna entre mes jambes, caressant sa virilité tendue contre mon point sensible… Le plaisir que j'en tirais n'avait aucune explication, aucun mot ne pouvant convenir à un tel élan de désir.  
>Coucher sur le dos, je me laissais allée, bougeant mes hanche à l'unisson avec ses mouvements…<p>

Il ce fit moins pressant, ce détachait de moi… Frustrée de ne pas voir où mon amant ce trouvais, je relevais la tête, essayant de défaire ce doux tissus me rendant aveugle au monde extérieure… Mais une main m'en empêcha, doucement posée sur mon poignet…

**- Pas encore ma belle**, me susurra t il à l'oreille.  
>Le son de sa voix résonna dans mes oreilles comme si je ne l'avais encore jamais entendue… Une voix suave, pleine de tendresse, mais extrêmement masculine.<br>Avait-il décidé de me faire perdre la tête ? Mon dieu, j'aimais ça !

La douce odeur de la nuit fraichement entamée me parvint, chaque son, chaque mouvement, j'avais l'impression de tout ressentir en plus fort…

Je sursautais alors qu'il posa ses doigts froids sur mes hanches, le tissu glissa le long de mes cuisses, ses doigts le suivant comme des aimants… Le tissu de ma lingerie me quitta doucement… Je l'entendis haleter… Sa respiration augmentait à la vitesse où Jean-Claude reprit sa place sur moi, m'effleurant de tout son corps…

Je le sentis entrer en moi doucement, provocant l'arrêt total de nos respirations haletantes… Son souffle ce relâchait alors qu'il arrivait au plus profond de moi dans un râle de soulagement…  
>Fallait-il que je recommence à respirer ?<br>Jean-Claude ce sortit de moi, et recommença, encore et encore ses aller venues me laissant suffocante de plaisir.

Nos bouche ce sellèrent l'une à l'autre, mes ongles griffant son d'os de marbre alors que nos gémissement ce firent plus intenses, étouffer par nos baiser fougueux.  
>Le plaisir ce propageait en moi comme une coulée de lave en fusion.<p>

Je voulais le voir… Oh oui je voulais voir son visage à demi cacher par ce masque quand nous serions tout deux au bord du précipice… Je le souhaitais de toute mon âme.

Je sentis ses doigts s'aventurer dans ma chevelure, défaisant le nœud du lien qui m'empêchait de voir.  
>Je recouvris la vue… Me rendit compte rapidement que mon marque s'était envolé avec le tissu de soie… J'étais démasquée…. Lui aussi… Son visage d'ange m'apparus comme illuminé par la beauté des cieux alors qu'un dernier coup de rein m'envoyait en ballade dans les étoiles…<p>

Jean-Claude s'écroula sur moi en sueur et à bout de souffle plongeant son visage au creux de mon cou … Je pouvais sentir son cœur martelé à travers sa poitrine, communiquant avec le mien.

J'essayais doucement de réapprendre à respirer normalement… Les yeux rivés sur le ciel noir illuminé de strass…

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence absolu, laissant juste entendre nos respirations reprendre un rythme normal…

Une odeur de café me vint aux narines… Mais… Mais d'où cela pouvait-il venir ?

Doucement j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans mon lit… Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Je fus prise de tristesse tout à coup…  
><strong>- Bonjour mon bel amour<strong>, entendis-je murmurer à mon oreille  
>Le sourire me revint instantanément… Je me retournais et fit face à mon adoré<br>**- Bonjour Milord **  
>Jean-Claude vint sceller ses lèvres aux miennes dans un « bonjour » des plus passionner.<br>**- Milord ? Cela fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce mot de ta bouche, Milady.** Me dit-il en me caressant amoureusement le visage.

**- J'ai fais un rêve cette nuit…  
>- Et de quoi parlait ce rêve ma douce ?<br>- J'ai revécu notre première fois dans les moindres détails…**

Nous nous dévisageâmes un instant… Ses yeux turquoise me regardaient avec insistance, comme si il essayait de lire dans mon esprit…

**- Je me rappel de cette soirée comme si c'était hier**, me dit il doucement  
><strong>- Montre moi alors…. <strong>


End file.
